If We Were a Movie
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Angela Barry reflects on her relationship with Cedric Diggory and how it isn’t all that she would like it to be.


**A/N: Again my wonderful sister mentioned casually that this song reminded her of Cedric and Angela and as soon as I looked at the lyrics I saw that she was right. So here's to you sis. :-D**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything Harry Potter. The only character I own is Angela Barry. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Song belongs to Miley Cyrus and Disney Channel._

**Rating:** G

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Summary:** Songfic oneshot. Angela Barry reflects on her relationship with Cedric Diggory and how it isn't all that she would like it to be.

* * *

**If We Were a Movie**

_Uh oh  
__There you go again talking cinematic  
__Yeah you!  
__You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
__I know  
__How you always seem to go  
__For the obvious instead of me  
__But get a ticket and you'll see_

A lot of girls would tell me how lucky I was to be so close to Cedric Diggory. I just stared at them. Every girl I knew was all giggly over Cedric. And how could they not be? He was charming, handsome, kind, patient, a Seeker, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and my best friend.

But what no one knew was that I was just as star struck with Cedric as everyone else. I knew I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. But of course I couldn't say anything. How would he see me then? Besides he liked someone else and she was perfect.

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play the happy song_

Cho Chang. Seeker for Ravenclaw, my House. She was a nice enough girl. But she liked Cedric too. They were a great couple. Even I could admit that. Seeing them together though, tore me apart. For the longest time she was all he could talk about. I tried to seem happy for him. I smiled, I nodded, I encouraged. All the while my heart was crying out in pain. A hundred times I wanted to blurt out my feelings. Grab Cedric around the neck and kiss him right in the middle of his dreamy descriptions of Cho. But I couldn't. So I kept up my façade.

_When you call me  
__I can hear it in your voice  
__Oh sure!  
__Wanna see me  
__And tell me all about her  
__La la  
__I'll be acting through my tears  
__I guess you'll never know  
__That I should win  
__An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

Cedric's best friend. That was my title. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh it was great being his confidante and being able to give him advice and know that he trusted me. But there were days, a lot of days, when I wanted to be more. I couldn't count how many times I'd see his hand laying there next to me and want to hold it. Almost every time I saw him I wanted him to sweep me off my feet and tell me I was his. If my wishes were Galleons, the Weasleys would be filthy rich. But that was all they were . . . wishes.

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play the happy song_

Sometimes I imagined things were different. That in an alternate universe Cho had never come to Hogwarts and me and Cedric were together. Cedric would have eyes only for me and our days would be full of each other. Sometimes I imagined that in a twist of fate Cho would move away or transfer to Beauxbaton and Cedric would finally see the girl who loved him who had been right in front of his nose all this time.

Sometimes I imagined that, in a different setting, Cedric would take me in his arms, press his mouth against mine, and love me as much as I loved him. The kiss would be passionate and sweet and amazing and would blow all my dreams out of the water. And then later we would perhaps get married. . . .

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
__Some kind of hero in disguise  
__And we're together  
__It's for real  
__Now playing  
__Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
__Like something more than in my mind  
__I see it  
__Could be amazing_

But of course all of this was just in my mind. None it would really happen. Not unless I had a Time-turner that would transfer me back to my first day of Hogwarts and somehow I could keep Cho from getting on the train. But that was impossible.

I knew all these feelings were selfish, but at the moment I didn't really care. My wishes and dreams would not hurt anyone. Only myself really. But even though dreaming these things made my chest ache with longing, I couldn't stop. It was the only thing that kept me from crying when I was with Cedric.

Still there was always the odd chance that something would happen, and Cedric would notice me. Then everything would be perfect.

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play the happy song_

* * *

**Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :-P**


End file.
